Mystras Leoxses
Mystras Leoxses (ミストラス レオクセス Misutorasu Reokusesu) is the eldest son of Sasan's Knight King Darius Leoxses. Though he was next in line to claim the title of Knight King, he felt stifled by their strict creed and longed to see the outside world. He left the Knights to join Sinbad as a diplomat, eventually becoming a household member. Personality Story Sasan Arc Mystras trespasses into Sasan's trade facility to approach Sinbad and co. and ask them for stories of the outside world. Upon learning that he is the son of the Knight King they oblige and treat him to dinner. Sinbad gifts him a copy of his book and does a performance recounting the story. They agree to meet again the next day.AoS: Night 41, page 4 After hearing of Sinbad's adventures Mystras thinks about how much he wants to leave Sasan and see the outside world. His father, Darius Leoxses, catches him out after curfew and scolds him; reminding him that it is forbidden for a Knight to leave their homeland and that he must be a good role model for Spartos. Mystras is enraged that his father would bring his little brother to guilt him. He declares his disdain for Sasan and their restrictive customs. He states that he will not become a Knight, at which his father slaps him. When Sinbad is unable to find Mystras the next day, they ask one of the gatekeepers who informs them of Mystras' withdrawal from the Knights. He elaborates that, having been baptized, Mystras has devoted his life to Sasan. The only way for him to leave with his life is to participate in a ceremony where he must defeat several other Knights in combat, before facing the Knight King in a fair match as dictated by the doctrine. If he defeats the Knight King he will have usurped him, thus giving himself the authority to leave. Whoever loses will lose their head. Artemyra Arc Mystras gets tossed into a ravine alongside Sinbad and Ja'far. Hijinks ensue. Slave Arc While the others brainstorm a way to rescue Sinbad, Mystras remarks to Parsine that there isn't much for them to do. AoS: Night 70, page 7 Heliohapt Arc Zepar forces Mystras and Hinahoho to fight. Mystras becomes a part of Baal's household as a result. Parthevia Arc Mystras and Pipirika go sightseeing in Balbadd and decide to start dating. Pipirika tell him that he's not allowed to leave her behind or do anything that might make her sad. Forming of Sindria Arc Mystras and Pipirika reveal their relationship status to the rest of the company. Mystras becomes one of Sinbad's Eight Generals.AoS: Night 143, page 14 Sindrian War Arc Mystras is mortally wounded and fully assimilates. He dies protecting Hinahoho and Pipirika Appearance Mystras model sheet.png|AoS full color model sheet Mystras reference sheet.png|Manga reference Mystras reference sheet 2.png Mystras assimilated color.png|Assimilation in color He has spiky red hair that falls to his shoulders with bangs covering his left eye, as is mandated by his religion.source? His eyes are wide with small pupils and rosy in color. He wears the standard white turbansource? and teal colored armor of the Sasan Knights. He carries a matching teal spear strapped to his back and a circular shield on his hip. Beneath the armor he wears a blue shirt with white trim, red cuffs and a stiff collar. He always keeps the collar open. Assimilation In his assimilated form he becomes a huge wolf-like creature covered in orangeAoS: Volume 17 extra art fur. He has a dragon-like tail, armored scales on his legs, goat-like ears and forward facing horns. He retains the bangs covering his left eye. His gigantic appearance is likely due to the ability of assimilated individuals to change size.source? Extras References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Household Members Category:Eight Generals Category:Deceased Category:Kingdom of Sasan